If you only knew
by MrMarch325
Summary: Just an alternative Yaoi homo gay relationship between Wei x Winston Chu Only a into as of now. If your not into it don't read feedback please and thank you. I do not own anything of sleeping dogs but i loved the game.


I thought I would be fun to expand on that joke of Dogeyes

Wei shun x Winston chU

**Dogeyes**:"_Hey you suck off Winston before he died huh Wei? or were you just kissing and feeling each other up_?"

With that bad joke Dogeyes didn't know just how right he was. Wei mind started to wonder not to much since he was still currently in a hot boat chase after the man who had taken something especially important to Wei.

And with that in Wei's mind he was outside the back of the restaurant fighting his way thru Dogeyes thugs just after taking on Conroy and the boys from Winston's crew. Suffering from not life-threat injuries but leaving him and his clothes mostly drenched in blood between his and the sun on yee's.

Before Wei could knock down Dogeyes last thug breaking in his leg and dropping him to the ground; Winston had came out slamming the back door to the restaurant open, shooting his golden engraved dragon pistol into the air to break the tense quickly escalating in the back parking lot

**Winston**:"_Dogeyes the fuck is this bringing your people, starting fights, and all this in our territory you know the deal, we have control of the markets."_

**Dogeyes**:"_Ah Winston business is what I can to talk about, not my fault you can't control your new blood be thankful he is still breathing._"

**Wei**:_"I Have a name and I'd think that you would remember the first guy whoever fucking stabbed you_." Wei holding his right side of his nostril closed to blow out blood from his left at Dogeyes direction.

**Dogeyes**:"_Ah Wei.. Wei shen what the fuck man ha no wonder Winston is keeping you around if you blow half as good as Mimi did he is going to have one satisfied Red Pole haha_." Police sirens started to be heard in the distance getting steadily louder

**Wei**:"_what's that?! You got somethi_...

**Winston**:"_Enough_!" Having cutting off Wei having no real time for the situation developing. "_Now Nothing! To discuss! Now you and your men can get the fuck out of our territory before you all hit the ground Dogeyes!_" Winston having pointed his golden engraved dragon barreled gun at Dogeyes. "_Got it!_"

Dogeyes having waved his men back to the car rushing his way there himself knowing between being at gun point and the police wanting to investigate the earlier shot from Winston's gun; his flunkies limping into the car as Dogeyes started the car and drove out.

**Winston**:"_Wei get in my car!_" As he pointed the barrel of his gun at Wei and motioned to one of the car parked neatly in one of the spaces of the restaurant parking lot. "_Jackie take everyone else into the restaurant get them patched up_." Winston having running to his car catching Wei checking his wounds in the passenger mirror. "_Then go with Conroy and set the message straight of who the night markets belong to_." As Winston drove off the parking lot Jackie following Winston's orders closing the restaurant door behind everyone. Just as the police sirens were all but down the street

**Wei**:"_Winston what's deal? Shouldn't i be heading with Jackie and the boys to the market_?" Wei asked as he fastened his seat belt and stuffing some tissues he found in the glove compartment of Winston's car into his nose to help with the bleeding. Only to tour and look out at the passing the somewhat familiar scenery that he called home.

**Winston**:"_All in good time, I need you to send a message Wei! not pull attention from every cops, or start a war walking around covered in blood like that. And we can't exactly get you to a hospital. Motherfuckers ask way to many questions_." While Winston's concentration never broke from the street; he knew in his mind and could see out of his peripheral vision the blood on Wei's cloth leaving stains. Despite the fact that it was night, passing under the street lights flashed enough light for Winston to see. "_Besides if anyone is going to take care of you.. it will be me. You know.. Brotherhood."_

Wei couldn't help but cocked an eyebrow and slightly turn towards Winston only to stop half way to mess with the radio to break the tension with music.

_"You can walk for miles not see a smile"_

_"And no one knows our different ways"_

_"Cause it's been a while"_

Wei return his attention back to the passing world outside the car allowing the music to simply kill the what was to him awkward silence. "_Thanks Winston always glad to know you got my back._" Wei not exactly sure how to react to the phrase, How he chose to word it, or how he said it.

**Dogeyes**:"_Mimi wasn't shy like that, just flash a little dope and her panties disappear._

With that Wei had been torn completely from his day dreaming reality to be placed back on the boat full attention on Dogeyes and what would appear to be an upcoming ramp

**Wei**:_Whoa_!

Just a thought on how that might have played out maybe more later


End file.
